War for equestria
by Doc fossil
Summary: What if humans had attacked equestria starting an all out war between humanity and poniekind
1. chapter 1 war begins

Chapter 1 war begins

 **Just so everyone knows this is my very first story so**

 **Please leave reviews let me know what you think I do not own my little pony friendship is magic**

 **12:05 Am just a mile from the crystal empire**

Footsteps, moving stealthily through the snow intruding on the arctic domain, a platoon of special forces soldiers made their way up a steep, thickly, covered hill as quietly as they could manage.

The soldiers moved without speaking, even their breathing hushed. Grim-faced men and women clutched rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, and military-grade crossbows tensely.

Wary eyes scanned the cold landscape, on guard against any lurking hostiles. An advanced scout taking point, halted abruptly.

He whispered urgently to his commander, only a few paces behind him. "Captain-!"

Captain Danny Johnson, late of the U.S. Army, held up his hand, signaling the rest of the unit to stop.

Hurrying to the scouts side who pointed down the mountain, Johnson raised his HK416 and looked through the scope and sees an entire city made out of crystals inhabited not by people but by small horses.

"We found it" Johnson whispered to himself. He swings over to cover "Take cover wait for instructions from the Colonel" he whispered to the unit

Johnson grabs his two way radio headset and clicks a button "bravo 9 to command" he spoke into the headset "Colonel he have our sights on the target Echo 6 and delta 7 platoons are in postition" he stopped to listen what his commanding officer orders were.

"Yes sir copy that captain Johnson out" he spoke before clicking his Headset off "Hey Dwight over here" he spoke to a young soldier with blue eyes, black hair and black, armed with a MP5A3 who crawled ovev to Johnson.

"I need you to take all the men you need, get down to those rocks over there and take care of the rest of the mission while we Lay down covering fire for you and your team To get in without being noticed understood" Johnson told him. "Sir yes sir" Dwight whispered to him he then turned around and chose up to four men and went down to those rocks.

Johnson turned towards his men "Hey Rayden" he whispered to a soldier holding a parker crossbow

"Yeah Captain" he asked "Take your shot" johnson replied to him. Rayden nodded and pulled a bolt from the quiver on his crossbow

" _Pray to god you freaks of nature"_ he fought as he took aim through the scope.

 **12:11 am inside the crystal empire**

A blue Pegasi crystal guard was on duty when a green unicorn crystal guard walked right up to him "hey bluesky your shirt is up" he said to the Pegasi "alright though I am surprised how quiet it has been for the last three weeks Mistcloud" bluesky replied to his friend

"yeah well just go's to show yuh nobody should mess with equestria" mistcloud said making both guards laugh they both continued laughing until mistcloud stopped "hey I remember this one tim-aahhh" he said as a crossbow bolt flew straight in his head.

Bluesky checked on his friend hoping to find signs of life but was to late he looked out to where the bolt came from and flew straight into the air shouting "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK"

 **How are humans in equestria, why are they attacking it, what will happen to the crystal empire.**

 **Hey everybody just so you know this is my very first mlp story so please leave some reviews on what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle for teh crystal empire

Chapter 2 battle of the crystal empire

 **12:19 PM out side the crystal empire**

"Fire at will" Johnson shouted as he and his platoon unleashed a hailstorm of bullets.

Johnson pulled the trigger of his HK416 and fired without hesitation

 **Inside the crystal empire**

A white unicorn stallion with blue mane and tail started telling the guards their stations.

"You two go help get the citizens to safety" he ordered to a blue Pegasi and a white and blue unicorn.

"Yes captain Shinning Armour sir" they shouted before leaving towards the city.

Shinnng Armour looked towards the city and saw the fires that were made from the unknown attacks were getting worst. But that's not what worried him what worried him was not being with his wife and daughter

To protect them but duty calls Cadence knew that.

He just hoped that flurry understood too even at her young age.

"Incoming" a guard shouted as a Pegasus guard crashed after being shot out of the sky

Shining armour ran towards the grownded Pegasus "are you okay" he asked him

"I can't feel my right wing" the Pegasus replies

Shinning armour looked and saw a crossbow bolt straight through his wing, blood stained the colour of his feathers. "Hey your going to be okay alright alright", Shinning Armour said to the Pegasi who just looked at him with a dead look. Soon a Unicorn Guard medic arrived and began examining the grounded Pegasi, Shinning Armour quickly stood up and begun giving new orders to his soldiers.

 **12:26 am Streets of the crystal empire**

Crystal Ponies were running for there lives as fire and debrie flew everywhere, Hooves trotted through the streets.

Dwight slung his MP5A3 over his back and pulled his lasso out of his pack.

He quickly closed in on a white Pegasi mare who is too scared to move a muscle she was looking in every direction except where Dwight currently was, Dwight then closed in on the mare and through the lasso around her neck.

The mare was shocked when something went around neck she looked and saw one of the strange attackers had lassoed her, she tried to fly away but was stopped when she was caught by two more lassos one around her front right leg while the other Went around her head.

The mare looked and saw two more of the strange creatures had appeared one was a boy the other was a girl who where holding the lassoes that are holding her down. She tries as hard as she can to fly way and pull the lasso's from they're grips. Dwight was moments away from losing his grip on the lasso when a soldier he recognized as Cade came holding a Net gun at the Pegasus, Cade pulled the trigger and trapped the Pegasi in the net causing her to fall from the sky and hit the ground.

The mare screamed in pain as she hit the ground as she stood up she noticed the net around her back stopped her from using her wings, she looked towards the soldiers as they close in on her she just points her head down in surrender as they pulled her towards the outskirts of the city allowing her to notice that several moremembers of the attackers had captured other ponies then just her she looked towards one of the strange creatures getting him to notice her as she asked in a frightened voice "What do want with us"

He just gave her a emotionless stare "War" he replied with a sly grin as he turned away towards the mountains

 **What do the soldiers want with these ponies, what are they're plans.**

 **Hey sorry about the wait I had exams and I was having bad wifi reception at my family's cabin**

 **So please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews**


End file.
